Grenat
Grenat (Garnet en VO) est l'une des protagonistes de la série Steven Universe. Elle est le leader actuel des Gemmes de Cristal depuis la disparition de Rose Quartz suite à la naissance de Steven. Elle est l'une des dernières survivantes des Gemmes qui ont rejoint les Gemmes de Cristal dans leur rébellion contre leur planète natale, et pendant les millénaires qui ont suivi, elle a protégé la Terre avec ses amies. Personnalité Bien qu'elle soit souvent la plus pragmatique et la plus directe des Gemmes de Cristal, Grenat préfère agir sur l'intuition plutôt que d'analyser sérieusement la situation, comme on le voit souvent dans la série. En tant que Leader, elle remet souvent de l'ordre dans son groupe, surtout quand Perle et Améthyste commencent à se disputer. Elle exige le plus grand respect entres Gemmes de Cristal et n'hésite pas à réprimander les membres de l'équipe s'ils refusent de suivre une obligation. Juste et douce, Grenat est capable de rester calme dans la plupart des situations - cette attitude est tirée de Saphir. Ceci est montré dans l'épisode "Le Retour", où Améthyste et Perle n'ont pas réussis à expliquer à Steven pourquoi il était interdit de se battre à leur côté lors de l’atterrissage du Vaisseau de Jaspe. Grenat fut la seule qui réussie à faire valoir son point de vue et à convaincre Steven de rejoindre l'évacuation de PlageVille. Elle a pu rester forte et agir logiquement malgré la situation dangereuse et incertaine. Grenat démontre un esprit compétitif féroce. Ceci est mieux vu pendant qu'elle joue au volleyball dans "Barbecue sur la plage" , dans "La grande conspiration" et dans son implication dans les jeux d'arcade dans "Jeux interdits". Grenat '''a également tendance à agir dans les extrêmes, soit en maintenant sa nature normalement réservée, soit en frappant avec une émotion extrême, ces deux personnalités appartenant à ses deux gemmes respectives, le Rubis déterminée et le Saphir calme. Malgré cela, il convient également de noter que '''Grenat peut être vu avec des émotions neutres, mais ceci est rare. Alors que la plupart du temps, Grenat est calme, elle peut, quelques fois, perdre son sang froid lorsque Steven a commencé à vieillir rapidement dans "Tristes anniversaires". Elle a alors commencé à le secouer violemment, en pensant, dans son désespoir, que la violence pourrait être la solution. Un autre exemple de ceci peut être vu dans "Un dîner fusionnel" alors qu'elle panique lors de la conversation avec la mère de Connie au téléphone, ce qui l'a amenée à affirmer que Steven et Connie étaient morts en jouant avec des épées. Dans «Le rêve de Steven», lorsque Greg a été capturé, elle regrette de ne pas lui avoir divulgué la menace de Diamant Bleu. La dé-fusion et la re-fusion de Rubis et Saphir dans "Le Retour" et "Fusion surprise" semblent avoir eu un impact sur la personnalité de Grenat ; dans les épisodes suivants, elle apparaît beaucoup plus franche et vive. Dans "Fusion surprise", elle montre un grand enthousiasme lors de la rencontre de Steven, contrairement à sa pré-fusion. En regardant les événements de "Le droit de s'amuser", elle parle plus que les trois autres Gemmes de Cristal, contrastant encore avec l'ancienne Grenat. Dans "Après la pluie", avant que les gemmes ne partent en mission, Grenat forme un cœur avec ses mains et dit Steven qu'elle l'aime. "Une amitié surprenante" est le plus grand exemple de changement de Grenat alors qu'elle parle à Péridot avec compassion et chaleur, même en proposant de fusionner avec elle pour les aider à se comprendre. Elle est de plus en plus amoureuse. Dans "L'enfant Bêta", elle révèle qu'elle et les Gemmes de Cristal sont restés pour regarder Steven et Péridot pour observer les plans de Péridot. Dans "Rencontre en fusions", elle exprime à la fois le choc et la joie de voir Steven et Améthyste fusionnés en en secouant Perle tout en criant de bonheur. Dans "La fusion et l'esprit", elle encourage Stevonnie avec une pancarte dans l'arène. Apparence Grenat est la plus grande et la plus robuste des Gemmes de Cristal. Elle porte une coupe afro noire de forme carrée et de larges lunettes de soleil qui dissimulent ses trois yeux. En tant que fusion, elle possède deux gemmes : une sur la paume de sa main gauche (celle de Rubis) et l'autre sur la paume de sa main droite (celle de Saphir). Saison 1 Elle avait la peau noire et sa tenue était rouge et bordeaux. Ses trois yeux étaient noirs. Saison 2 Dans l'épisode "Fusion surprise", quand Saphir et Rubis refusionnent, sa tenue est beaucoup plus colorée, prenant une teinte violette, tout comme sa peau. Son œil droit est rouge, son œil gauche est bleu et son œil du milieu est violet. Personnalité Grenat est la Gemme la plus mature et posée du groupe. Elle est pragmatique et va toujours droit au but. Même en se retrouvant dans une posture difficile, elle garde toujours son sang-froid et prend le temps d'analyser calmement la situation. La plupart du temps, elle est stoïque et n'est pas très bavarde. Cependant, il lui arrive parfois de perdre son sang-froid, comme dans "Tristes anniversaires" quand elle voit que Steven est en train de mourir, ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle se met à le secouer violemment en pensant que ça améliorerait les choses, puis elle se met à pleurer. En tant que leader des Gemmes de Cristal, elle est là pour calmer les autres Gemmes, en particulier quand Améthyste et Perle commencent à se disputer. Elle ne s'énerve contre Steven, Perle ou Améthyste que s'ils lui désobéissent. Elle leur donne également des conseils et les encourage pour aller de l'avant. Elle a également un certain esprit de compétition. Depuis qu'elle a révélé qu'elle est une fusion, elle parle beaucoup plus et montre plus ses émotions. Relations Gemmes de Cristal Steven Universe Elle sert de guide à Steven pour l'aider à mieux comprendre ses pouvoirs et lui apprendre à bien les utiliser. Même si Grenat n'exprime que très rarement ses sentiments, ils sont quand même très proches l'un de l'autre, Grenat étant ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère de substitution pour lui. Elle ne se met en colère contre lui que quand il lui désobéit. De toutes les Gemmes, c'est celle qui encourage le plus Steven et qui soutient ses idées, même quand Perle et Améthyste sont assez sceptiques. Dans "Trois Gemmes et un bébé", elle pense que Steven bébé n'est que la fusion de Rose et d'une "partie" de Greg et elle essaie de l'inciter à défusionner. Elle finit par comprendre que Steven n'est pas Rose et que les Gemmes doivent être là pour lui. Dans "Le rêve de Steven", il s'énerve contre elle et Perle parce qu'elles ne veulent pas lui dire toute la vérité à propos de Diamant Rose. Dans "Le grand plongeon", Grenat admet que le fait que Steven ait pris beaucoup de décisions imprévisibles (ex : quand il a décidé de se rendre auprès de Topaze et Aigue-Marine) l'avait grandement perturbée, au point de ne plus pouvoir utiliser correctement sa Vision du Futur. Mais, elle a réalisé qu'elle n'arrivait plus à prévoir les actions de Steven parce qu'il a gagné en maturité, il n'est plus le petit garçon vulnérable sur lequel elle devait veiller constamment. Perle Bien qu'elle ait tendance à donner des ordres, voire même à être condescendante par moments, Perle respecte l'autorité de Grenat en tant que chef. Dans "L'équipe secrète", Perle et Améthyste redoutent la colère de Grenat et vont même jusqu'à s'associer et à lui mentir pour dissimuler leur bêtise. Dans "Sardonyx", elle est furieuse contre Perle quand elle découvre qu'elle a abusé de sa confiance pour fusionner en Sardonyx plusieurs fois. Elle lui adresse difficilement la parole jusqu'à l'épisode "L'importance de la confiance" où Perle lui avoue les vraies raisons de son acte. En effet, quand elle fusionne, son manque de confiance en elle disparaît et elle se sent plus forte. Elle pense que Grenat est parfaite et elle voulait faire partie de cette perfection. Grenat lui dit alors qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite et que Perle devrait prendre confiance en elle et devenir plus forte par ses propres moyens. A la fin de l'épisode, elles ont fait la paix. Améthyste Bien qu'elle déteste qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle doit faire, Améthyste respecte tout de même l'autorité de Grenat en tant que chef de l'équipe. Dans "L'équipe secrète", elle s'associe à Perle et ment à Grenat parce qu'elle redoute la colère de cette dernière si elle apprenait ce qu'elles ont fait. Contrairement à Perle, Grenat aime bien rigoler avec Améthyste, sauf dans les moments sérieux. Elle l'a par ailleurs déjà réprimandée pour avoir foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir en mission. Dans "Drôles de formes", Améthyste recherche l'approbation de Grenat à travers ses multiples formes, mais cela exaspère la fusion qui essaie de lui faire comprendre que la régénération est une affaire sérieuse et qu'elle est censée trouver sa forme idéale par elle-même. A la fin de l'épisode, quand Améthyste trouve la forme adéquate par elle-même, elle lui dit que c'est parfait et est fière d'elle. Rose Quartz Elle est celle qui tient mieux le coup depuis sa mort. Quand Grenat en était encore aux balbutiements de sa nouvelle vie de fusion, Rose, bien que Rubis et Saphir aient été ses ennemies, l'a prise sous son aile et l'a aidée à comprendre ce qu'elle était vraiment en voyant à quel point elle était perdue. Quand Péridot critique les actions de Rose Quartz dans "Le projet des Diamants", Grenat l'a attrapée par le col et aurait pu la frapper si Steven ne l'avait pas raisonnée. Rubis et Saphir Grenat est littéralement l'expression vivante de la relation entre Saphir et Rubis et elle en est très fière comme elle le montre dans sa chanson "Plus fort que toi" (Stronger than You en VO) pendant son combat contre Jaspe. Si Grenat a autant confiance en elle, c'est en raison de la grande confiance et de l'affection mutuelles que Rubis et Saphir ont l'une pour l'autre. Péridot Elle considère Péridot comme leur ennemie et l'a affrontée plusieurs fois avec son équipe. Etant bloquée sur Terre, Péridot est obligée de s'associer aux Gemmes de Cristal pour arrêter l'Assemblage. Au début, elle est mal à l'aise en sa présence parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Rubis et Saphir restent fusionnées en permanence, alors qu'elles n'en ont pas besoin, et elle a du mal à la cerner. Grenat, de son côté, l'encourage dans chacune de ses tentatives pour mieux comprendre les mœurs de la Terre. Dans "Une amitié surprenante", elle lui propose de l'aider à comprendre la fusion en fusionnant avec elle. Quand Péridot lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas le faire, elle la félicite parce qu'elle a quand même fait l'effort de comprendre sa fusion. Suite à cette expérience, Péridot arrive à mieux comprendre Grenat et la considère comme une amie. Lapis Lazuli Bien qu'elle considère Steven comme son ami, Lapis Lazuli déteste les Gemmes de Cristal à un tel point qu'elle a conseillé au jeune garçon de ne pas leur faire confiance et a essayé de les tuer à deux reprises. Suite à leur victoire contre Malachite, les Gemmes de Cristal ont sauvé Lapis et l'ont emmenée avec elles. Dans "Un monde qui change", Grenat compatit sincèrement pour elle car elle n'ose imaginer la souffrance physique et émotionnelle causée par le temps qu'elle a passé en tant que Malachite. Humains Greg Universe A leur première rencontre, Grenat le considère comme un intrus et essaye de l'éjecter du temple par la force, mais elle est interrompue par l'arrivée de Rose. Quand Steven est venu s'installer avec les Gemmes de Cristal, elle a accepté que Greg continue à voir son fils, mais elle lui a recommandé de rester loin des histoires de Gemme pour sa propre sécurité. Ils semblent entretenir de bonnes relations, comme on le voit quand elle réconforte Greg quand il échoue à déchiffrer le message et qu'elle convainc Perle de lui laisser une deuxième chance dans "Le Message". Elle l'a soutenu dans sa relation avec Rose dans "Il faut qu'on parle". Selon Lamar Abrams, ils jouent ensemble au tennis le week-end. Connie Maheswaran Bien qu'elles n'aient pas beaucoup interagi, Grenat semble apprécier Connie, pensant que c'est une bonne chose pour Steven d'avoir une amie humaine. Elle est particulièrement enthousiaste de voir que Steven et Connie ont fusionné en Stevonnie dans "Seuls et ensemble", voyant leur fusion comme une nouvelle expérience dont ils doivent profiter au maximum. Dans "La fusion et l'esprit", elle montre à la jeune fille comment gérer ses pensées négatives et ses problèmes d'anxiété. Jamie Il tombe fou amoureux de Grenat dès leur première rencontre dans "Lettres d'amour", mais cet amour est loin d'être réciproque. Après lui avoir brisé le cœur en le repoussant un peu trop brutalement, elle va lui parler et lui explique qu'il ne peut pas réellement être amoureux d'elle car l'amour dès le premier regard n'existe pas. Elle lui dit qu'il est si bon acteur qu'il a réussi à se convaincre lui-même qu'il est amoureux et elle lui suggère de s'engager au théâtre local. Ennemis Gemmes corrompues Mis à part le fait de protéger la Terre, la mission des Gemmes de Cristal est de vaincre ces créatures de manière à ce qu'elles rentrent dans leur gemme afin de les enfermer dans une bulle protectrice les empêchant de se régénérer en attendant de trouver un moyen de leur rendre leur état normal. Jaspe Elle a du mépris pour Grenat parce qu'elle est une fusion et qu'elle considère que les fusions ne sont qu'une tactique minable pour aider les faibles Gemmes à devenir plus fortes. Néanmoins, Grenat ne se laisse pas atteindre par ses provocations et réussit à la battre. Après que le vaisseau s'est écrasé, Jaspe est furieuse et lui dit qu'elle a gagné uniquement parce qu'elle est une fusion. Pour obtenir sa revanche, elle va même jusqu'à forcer Lapis à fusionner avec elle pour former la fusion fortement instable Malachite, malgré le fait qu'elle ait affirmé détester les fusions. Malheureusement, cela s'est retourné contre elle quand Lapis les entraîne toutes les deux au fond de l'océan. Diamant Bleu En raison de la trahison de Rubis et Saphir, Grenat était terrifiée à l'idée de la revoir dans "Le rêve de Steven". Dans "Reunited", elle ne semble plus avoir peur d'elle et se bat contre elle et Diamant Jaune avec les autres Gemmes de Cristal. Elle est aussi très contrariée qu'elles soient venues sur Terre parce que ce jour-là était censé être sa journée en raison du mariage de Rubis et Saphir. Dans "Legs from here to Homeworld", Diamant Bleu ne se montre pas hostile envers les Gemmes de Cristal puisqu'elle pense que Steven est Diamant Rose et qu'elle a compris que les Gemmes de Cristal sont ses amies, mais Grenat semble toujours avoir de la rancoeur à son égard. Autres Off Colors Quand elle les rencontre pour la première fois dans "Your Mother and Mine", elle est très enthousiaste, mais elle les met mal à l'aise parce qu'elles prennent ses compliments pour des moqueries. En effet, elles ne voient pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait complimenter des Gemmes aussi anormales qu'elles. Grenat comprend alors qu'elles sont dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle avant de rencontrer Rose Quartz. Capacités En tant que Gemme, Grenat dispose de capacités surnaturelles propres aux Gemmes. * 'Invocation d'arme : '''Grenat, en tant que fusion, invoque ses armes à partir des deux gemmes qu'elle a à chaque main. Ses armes sont deux gros gantelets avec lesquels elle peut donner des coups puissants. Elle peut aussi les projeter, les faire changer de taille ou s'en servir comme bouclier. * '''Métamorphose : '''En tant que Gemme, Grenat devrait être capable de se métamorphoser en tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle s'est déjà transformée en Steven pour jouer avec lui à "Chat Steven" et dans "Snow Day". * '''Non-influence du temps : '''En tant que Gemme, Grenat ne vieillit pas, ne peut donc pas mourir de vieillesse et c'est ainsi qu'elle a pu vivre pendant des milliers d'années. * '''Fusion : '''Bien qu'elle soit elle-même une fusion, Grenat peut également fusionner avec d'autres Gemmes comme Améthyste dans "Coach Steven" (Lavulite), Perle dans "Sardonyx" (Sardonyx) ou même les deux en même temps dans "Un dîner fusionnel" (Alexandrite), avec Steven dans "Change ta vision du monde" (Pierre de soleil) ou les 3 en même temps dans le même épisode (Obsidienne) * '''Vision du futur : '''Grenat a la capacité de voir les multiples futurs alternatifs grâce à son troisième œil. Elle peut même transmettre son pouvoir à d'autres personnes comme Steven pour l'aider à retrouver Améthyste et Perle en l'embrassant sur le front dans "Fusion surprise". On ignore si le fait d'embrasser les gens sur le front est son seul moyen de transmettre son pouvoir ou si elle a fait ça juste par affection pour Steven. * 'Électrokinésie : '''Comme on le voit dans "Le message", par exemple, elle est capable de générer de l'électricité. * '''Saut : '''Tout comme Perle et Améthyste, Grenat peut sauter très haut comme on le voit dans "Le message". * '''Autres capacités surhumaines : '''Elle possède une immense force physique, ainsi qu'une endurance et une résistance à toute épreuve. Futilités *Grenat est la seule Gemme de Cristal à pouvoir nager dans de la lave. *Le fait que Grenat soit une fusion et Rubis et Saphir les deux Gemmes qui la composent était prévu bien avant l'épisode pilote par Rebecca Sugar, selon Ian Jones-Quartey. *La musique préférée de Grenat est celle de la chanteuse britannique Estelle, ce qui est ironique car c'est elle qui la double dans la version originale. *Grenat veut protéger la Terre car c'est le seul endroit où elle peut vivre librement en tant que fusion. *La première fusion de Rubis et Saphir était inédite pour le Monde des Gemmes, elles n'avaient jamais vu deux Gemmes d'espèce différente fusionner. *Grenat aime aussi manger, même si on ne la voit pas souvent le faire. *Dans l'épisode "Pool Hopping" (Titre VO), Grenat adopte un chaton tricolore, qui vit désormais avec eux chez Steven. *Dans l'épisode "Fusion surprise" et dans l'épisode "Sardonix" Grenat peut se baisser soit pour fusionner soit pour invoquer son arme. Galerie Fichier:Tumblr n5j6s5X4Im1t5u6j6o1 1280.png Fichier:Training Toon Garnet - With Huge Gauntlets - Waterfall Palette.jpg Fichier:Toon Garnet - With One Gauntlet.jpg Fichier:Toon Garnet - No Hair.jpg ‎ Fichier:Toon Garnet - Fire Hair.jpg Fichier:Human Garnet - Sitcom Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet.jpg Fichier:Garnet With Gauntlets - Water Clone.jpg Fichier:Garnet Shapeshifting Arms - Special Pose.jpg Fichier:Garnet From Below - Fist In Hand - Rimlight.jpg Fichier:Garnet As Steven.jpg Fichier:Garnet 2.jpg Fichier:Garnet 2 - With Gauntlets.jpg Fichier:Garnet 2 - With Beads Of Water - Wet Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet 2 - Unfusing - Dark Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet 2 - Refusing - Dark Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet 2 - No Glasses.jpg ‎ Fichier:Garnet - With Giant Gauntlets - Galaxy Warp Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet - With Cape And Crown.jpg Fichier:Garnet - Special Pose.jpg Fichier:Garnet - No Glasses - Rimlight - Dusk Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet - Leather Jacket - Night Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet - In Golf Pants.jpg Fichier:Garnet - Falling Apart - Green Light Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet - Distance Model.jpg Fichier:Garnet - Destabilized - Green Light Palette.jpg Fichier:Garnet - Beach Wear - Dress Up.jpg Fichier:Garnet - Air Kick - Special Pose.jpg Fichier:Gang Of Distance Models - Toon Garnet, Hoppy, Hopper And Ringo.jpg Fichier:Flashback Garnet.jpg ar:غارنت de:Garnet en:Garnet es:Garnet fi:Garnet hu:Gránát id:Garnet it:Garnet ja:ガーネット nl:Granaat pl:Granat pt-br:Garnet ro:Granat ru:Гранат tr:Garnet vi:Garnet Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Gemmes Catégorie:Gemmes de Cristal Catégorie:Fusions Catégorie:Habitants de Plage-Ville